


Desperate Decisions

by Yukito



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A tiny Ficlet of cracky/fluffy fun





	Desperate Decisions

Inside the TARDIS, which was larger on the inside than it was on the outside, the myriad of companions gathered around the Doctor who was kneeling on the floor over a large scroll-like object. Donna stole a glance to Martha whose eyes were fixed hard on the Doctor as they hovered around him. Everyone seemed tense. Even the metal-dog thing, Donna noticed, looked tense and it was only a bunch of tin.   
  
Rose pressed her lips together as the Doctor, who had been very still the last few minutes, stirred and leaned forward. A decision was about to be made and everyone seemed to hold their breath.  
  
“Right. Only one way to solve this.” The Doctor re-adjusted his black-framed glasses on his head, licked his lips, and got on all fours. He reached out with one hand and began to point at various symbols. “Eenie, meanie, miney, moe. Catch a horse radish by its toe. Kiss it, hug it, but never dunk it, for if you do, you’re going to flunk it. My metaphorical mother says to pick the very best one and you are definitely, definitely, definitely, definitely –“  
  
“Oh pick one for bloody sake!” Donna blurted out.  
  
The Doctor glanced sideways with a slight glance of irritation. This was  _technical stuff_. “-Definitely, definitely, IT!”  
  
Suddenly everyone around the Doctor groaned or sucked in their breath unhappily. All except for Mickey who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Sweet. MacDonald’s it is again!”  
  
For the twenty-fifth time in a row.


End file.
